


Can you control your sister?

by YukiOnnaOfWinter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Do you wanna build a snowman parody, Gen, Humour, NOT bashing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiOnnaOfWinter/pseuds/YukiOnnaOfWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the maid is tired of Anna's constant singing and writes a song of her own.  Song parody of 'Do you wanna build a snowman?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you control your sister?

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this old thing when I was going through old fics and thought eh, why not. Enjoy!

Elsa  
Can you control your sister?  
I swear she running wild  
Please just open up the doors  
And let her out  
She’s no longer a child

Your parents were controlling  
but now they’re gone  
Anna won’t stop singing

Can’t you please shut her up  
Or I could do it for you  
No way author  
I don’t see why

Now it’s been a few years  
And that song’s stuck in my head  
I think it’s time she got a talking to  
She’s started singing to the butlers in the halls  
She likes this tone

I’m not usually a psycho   
But I’m willing to change  
So, stop singing or else

Elsa,  
Please my ears are hurting  
I can’t think with all this sound  
My doctors worried  
He thinks it’s permanent   
I’m getting really sick  
Please save my ears  
I swear that Anna hates us  
It’s just part of her plan  
To madden everyone  
Please control your sister


End file.
